6P41/Histrocial
6P41 The basic 6P41 is a middle-of-the ground between it's variants, and overall trades DPS capacity for mobility. Attachment of a bipod can focus it on longer ranges, while a foregrip gives it a boost in its weakest trait. You can also remove the default flash supressor to further lower the drawtime. Customization This is a great weapon to countersnipe with, although the recoil is a bit too much for me. I went and got the MG36 eventually and it's so much better. This is also because I got this variant to put a foregrip and 1x Reflex on, thinking that it would destroy at short range. That was a stupid choice. There are many cheaper and better alternatives at close quarters, namely the Para or the G36KV. You should buy the SV version of the 6P41 if you're going long range. Anyway, I put a Phantom, the IR laser, bipod, and muzzle brake on this thing as a cheaper alternative to the SV. But now that everything is the same price, GO SV. DON'T MAKE A STUPID DECISION LIKE I DID. Thank you for your time. Thefirenation (talk) 19:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... 6P41 C The 6P41 C is an unusual close-quarters fighter, namely due to how the main weapon's base weight is already immense and has a heavy recoil. However, it sports a much higher rate of fire, which can quickly take down opponents despite its lower damage. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... 6P41 SD The 6P41 SD is a close-quarters stealth variant, with a lower damage output and range than other variants, but comes with an integrated suppressor and a little more control over the SP variant. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... 6P41 SP The suppressive variant of the 6P41, like all suppressive variants, has a higher rate of fire in exchange for higher recoil and an inabilty to mount anything on the lower rails. This variant has the second highest DPS of all the weapons in GRO. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... 6P41 SV The 6P41 SV is the long-range variant, sporting a long barrel for increased damage and accuracy and a bipod for increased support fire stability and decreased mobility. In short, this 6P41 variant maximizes it's damage and accuracy at the cost of having one of the longest ready times of all weapons, and it's DPS is second only to the 6P41 SP. Customization Options for the 6P41 SV are quite limited, as with any SV variant. Muzzle brakes are the most common muzzle attachment, as they bring a signifcant recoil reduction without increasing ready time too much. Silencers are a controversial and unorthodox attachment which increases accuracy but cuts heavily into the 6P41's strength of high damage. Optic choices should be based on how the operator wishes to use the gun. Zoom scopes are good for the operator who preferes to fire in short bursts, taking advantage of the fairly good accuracy that the SV variant provides. Reflex sights are good for the operator who perfers to maintain a steady stream of rounds as fire support and would benefit from a wider field of view to easily suppress an area. The Phantom 1-4x scope is a compromise between distance and field of view, but is expensive and does not have the field of view a reflex can provide. This gun benefits greatly from a laser pointer, as it will generally be used from a position to spot and mark enemies. DreamlessMemory (talk) 04:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Tactics The high-damage/low-mobility combination that the 6P41 SV has makes it an excellent fire support LMG. In a few words, the 6P41 works best when it finds a good place to dig in and cover a wide area. The tricky thing is finding such an area and actually being able to move into it. Ideal positions tend to be areas where one can look into chokepokes from cover. Like all fire-support LMGs, the 6P41 is dependant on the team for securing an area where the operator can lay down fire support and for moving up through the area where the operator is providing fire support. The 6P41 SV is very effective against hardened targets due to it's high single-shot and DPS and works at mid- and long-range if supported. The extremely high DPS and 100-round magazine make it useful for destroy enemy APS pushes DreamlessMemory (talk) 04:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) 6P41 NH The Night Hunter 6P41 is what many 6P41 users have wanted in this weapon, more control. By adding 7 to Control and lowering ROF to 524, the recoil dance is less of a factor at long range. You trade DPS for the ability to hit your target more often. Attachment of a bipod can focus it on longer ranges, while a foregrip gives it a boost in CQC. Customization My configuration consists of the 4x PSO-1 scope, bipod, muzzle break, and IR designator laser. Brings the control to +2 (60) better than the SV. The added control allows for better handling when engaged long range. I call it my "Snub-nosed Sniper Rifle". ~ Warfare ~ Another configuration is using a foregrip & muzzle brake which will still give you 52 of control. Combine that with PSO-1 4x zoom or the Phantom 1-4x zoom. Still giving you plenty control and a ready time of 1.1 seconds. Or an Open Reflex x1 for CQC (if desired but not recommended) and ready time of 1.05. {LORDSNIPER} Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... 6P41 SV TAN The 6P41 SV TAN version is an accurrized variant of the SV variant, sporting slightly higher accuracy (+1) and higher damage (+3), at the cost of control (-3) and increased ready time (+0.1s). This variant pushes the SV variant's already extreme min-max capabilities even further, though most veterans used to handling this weapon have found the changes to be beneficial. It is one of three weapons released in the first half of the Desert Pack. I personally favor this weapon when encountering any threat mid-long range. I was getting raged on how, with Magnum ammo, my headshots without crits were going for 120-150dmg and all other shots were around 70+ per hit. Long story short, it made VERY short work of ANY foe no matter the HP or armor. 3hits at over 70dmg per, lights out. Most people drop in just two, and feathering the trigger for control is cake with this machine as it is very accurate of a LONG distance. 100round mag? Yes please! To be honest, I have tested this with other attachments, but the 6P41 SV TAN does not need ANY attachments to be deadly. Break out the "Bubble" and sit back a good ways, pick off those cheesy .50cal Nemises user and laugh about it! PS: I got this in a "Gold Box" for 450gc so yes... I am a happy man! I rarely get under 2nd place with this machine.